2009
2009 was a busy year for the MUX. Events January * January 20 - Hussein Dunham becomes the forty-fourth President of the United States. February * February 4 - The Oktober Guard is reformed as a Collective Rapid Reaction Force. * February 11 - Cobra attacks Chicago. * February 26 - Cobra's Colombia base is invaded by GI Joe. * February 26 - Colombia Invasion - Duke POV March * March 17 - Ace and Mara Attempt a Break-In * March 24 - Niagra Energy Raid * March 24 - Niagra Energy Raid, Snoop's POV - Warpo is attacking the Niagra Falls power station. Snoop goes to investigate. * March 24 - Browning v. Snoop - The faceoff of the century! Violence! Mayhem! Or, just looking at pretty water... April *April 30 2009 - "Attack on Redville" - Cobra rides into sleepy Redville and paints the town Cobra blue! May * May 17 - Alpha Trion and Spike converse about Luminous * May 28 - What's Snoop chewing on this time? * May 28 - Road trip! June * June 01 - "Drinkin' with the Vipers" - A group of Vipers head to Florida to drink and let off steam (TV88 POV) * June 01 - "Night of the Gumbies" - A group of Vipers head to Florida to drink and let off steam (WORMS 2111 POV) * June 12 - Ace and Mara Break-In: Attempt II * June 15 - Ace recovers from his thrashing at the hands of the Baroness * June 19 - Megatron Scans Nyiragongo‎‎‎ July * July 08 - Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil * July 27 - Cobra Commander's Reconnaissance Jet was shot down over Ohio and the Commander disappeared. ** 31 July - Cobra Commander ** 31 July - Terrorist Flight Downed Over Ohio ** 31 July - Cobra Commander at Large was shot down over Ohio and disappeared]] August * August 1 - Cobra Commander's Disappearance * August 3 - General G.I. Joe and Temera track Cobra Commander and corner him in a parking garage in Fairborn, but the Commander overpowers them and escapes... * August 4 - Evac: Medical Log * August 24 - Rescue Plans: Destro, Major Bludd, and Wild Weasel discuss what to do about Cobra Commander's disappearance. * August 25 - Party at Slipstream's!: Air Raid crashes a G.I. Joe party * August 27 - Global Catastrophe as Megatron activates his Geothermal Actuators, unleashing planetwide earthquakes and volcanos. triggered volcanos across Earth]] September * September 7 - Tsunami Hits Florida. Geothermic disturbances off the coast of Florida threaten its eastern coastline. Given early enough warning by Typhoon, the Autobots and G.I. Joe pitch in to help, minimizing damages and loss of life. Unmanned oil rig belonging to G.B. Blackrock destroyed by Wheeljack to save beachfront civilians and property. * September 25 - "The Space Cruiser Lands" * September 25 - "The Duel That Wasn't" - The Aerialbots have confronted Megatron as Superion, but a blast from Megatron's antimatter cannon put the Autobot gestalt down for the count. Hummer has responded and, as he arrives on scene, decides to do something very foolish. In September of 2009, during the disappearance of Cobra Commander, Destro laid claim on Cobra Island, attempting to annex it to Trans-Carpathia. This was welcomed by the US government as a step towards normalizing relations with the Island. October * October 3 - Family Matters - Alpha Trion returns to Earth once again, and discusses with Tyson his near-familial relationship with Dust Devil * October 9 - Report from Cybertron * October 12 - CNN building in Atlanta attacked by Decepticons Megatron and Starscream. Destro injured in the battle, but recovered by Major Bludd. Aerialbots and Swoop come to aid of humans on the scene. * October 14 - Barbecue meets Turborat - Turborat runs into Barbecue and Mara in Florida, and then is surprised by a Decepticon... * October 15 - Repairs: Benin-Jeri repairs Dust Devil's remaining injuries. * October 15 - Origins: Alpha Trion calls Dust Devil a tool. * October 19 - "Blaster: Public Relations" - Blaster has another run-in with Turborat, this time on Earth. * October 20 - (Shattered Glass Universe): The Gatecrasher - Local Indianapolis author's booksigning event disrupted by insane druggie driving a semi truck through the store where the event was being held. Author threatened, but unharmed. Many innocent bystanders injured. * October 21 - The Offer - Alpha Trion and Dust Devil discuss Cuffs' offer to teach Dust Devil how to gain the respect of his fellow Autobots November * November 1 - Planning for a Pruning - Major Bludd, Over Kill, and Tele-Viper 742 discuss the recent BATnet hackings and the elusive Rose/Malaysia. * November 4 (Shattered Glass universe) - Desperate Times - Xamot and Tomax take Lieutenant Bludd to Cobra's hideout. * November 13 - Ominous Portents - A Tele-Viper brings Bludd a report that may spell trouble for Cobra. * November 22 - Syndicated Editorial - Krista launches her public attack on G.I. Joe * November 22 - Blogged Rebuttal to Krista - Lifeline responds to Krista's public attack on G.I. Joe. * November 22 - How Spike and Lifeline ended up on YouTube - The elusive chameleon arrives at University of Oregon to do a little research of her own at the Library, when she happens upon this little scene right here... * November 23 - Nationally Syndicated Article - Krista continues her public attack on G.I. Joe * November 26 - An Autobot City Thanksgiving - The Witwickys attempt to have a nice holiday dinner in Autobot City... * November 26 - "Turkey Day Dinner – Daniel POV" - The Witwickys enjoy a Thanksgiving dinner in Autobot City - with some surprise Autobot guests * November 26 - "Turkey Day Dinner – Snoop POV" - Snoop pops in on the The Witwicky family Thanksgiving dinner * November 30 - Buzzsaw and Turborat - Turborat is found by Buzzsaw December With Cobra's attacks on US soil starting in December of 2009, Destro's association with Cobra Island resulted in strained relations between the US and Trans-Carpathia. Destro therefore relinquished his claims on the island and publicly distanced himself from Cobra. * December 14 - Scourge Deployment to Earth - Report by Cyclonus * December 15 - Finding the Trojan Horse - Trojan crashes on Earth, and is found by Nighthawk * December 16 - Chatting with an Ancient - Stormwind talks to Trojan, Red Alert is unabashedly suspicious, and a security gumby hides from the boss... * December 17 - Chatting with an Ancient pt II - Cuffs, Katie, Denise and Marcy get to chat a little with Trojan... * December 18 - Tasinia Trojan - Red Alert reports on Trojan's landing and claimed identity * December 19 - Big Trouble in Little Cardiff - On a shopping outing, Pennington and Major Bludd discover they're in demand ... and not in a good way * December 19 - A Web of Confusion - Slingshot gets to ride the spider, Cuffs knocks Air Raid on his aft, Lifeline does a drive by, Air Raid hits on Trojan, Stormwind cements herself as the peanut gallery, and Ironhide causes a record number of spit-takes * December 20 - The Behemoth in Battle - After first terrifying the masses, Trojan gets her resolve tested in combat. * December 20 - Decepticon Raid - Red Alert reports on the Decepticon raid on Kansas oil fields * December 20 - Kansas Oil Raid - Valour reports on the Decepticon raid on Kansas oil fields * December 21 - Over Kill's Bloody Christmas * December 23 - Best Negotiation Ever * December 26 - Snapdragon - Dr. Rich reports on his Christmas Eve interview with Snapdragon. Unknown * Geo-Recon Satellite Capture Attempt - The United States prepares to launch a Geo-Recon Satellite. Cobra attempts to take control of it. Category:2009 Links: IC Years: 2006 2007 2008 - 2009 - 2010 2011 2012 Category:2009 Category:IC Years